flipnotefandomcom-20200213-history
Francisse
Francisse was a minor creator, mostly known among the MCR, Death Note, Hetalia, ''and ''Soul Eater fandoms. She is noted for leading the rise of the My Chemical Romance fan community on Hatena in 2010. VandalEyes (2010-2011) Francisse (known as Kat in real life) first began her Flipnote Hatena career in July of 2010 under ID:mychemicalfreakk and the username Shuko. Her very first flipnotes contained simple drawings of anime characters members of the band My Chemical Romance. Her first friend on the site was a creator by the name of Geetard, also known as iMouse and Amanda, who shared a mutual taste in music. They began to chat frequently, and made art for each other. Geetard and a character from the comic The Umbrella Academy ''(by Gerard Way) were inspiration for Shuko's next username, Sèance/KatSèance. Kat made an appearance in episode 2 of Geetard's first series, "MPD". Meanwhile, Kat had a series of her own in the works, known as "Storybook Fantasy". Kat and Amanda appeared in each other's work frequently, such as in an art meme. Kat continued to make MCR flipnotes alongside her new friend, drawing in many fans of the band from the woodwork. More flipnotes containing MCR appeared on the site, and she made even more friends. Still, her fan count never went past 50 by the end of 2010. In 2011, her art began to improve, but she and Amanda began to drift. However, the MCR fans she had summoned were growing by the number. She established a channel by the name of "Kat's MCRmy Channel". Another Flipnote creator named Ashley, whom she had met near the end of 2010, had begun to play a huge importance in her life. They were inseperable on Hatena. They were known to stay up all night chatting, and also made art for/ involving each other. Another one of their close friends was a girl named Aisha, another part of the Hatena MCR fan community. However, in April 2011, tragedy struck and Kat took hiatus until the middle of May. She never made the details public. The following September, she announced the end of her Flipnote Hatena account, due to motivation issues. ID:mychemicalfreakk ended with less than 200 fans, over 400 flipnotes and just over 100,000 stars. She was known by a username she had kept the longest: VandalEyes. "Brooklyn" (2011-2012) A few months later, Kat reappeared under the alias "Brooklyn" (stylized br00klyn or br00kie). She began to explore the camera-centric side of Hatena, and while she still made art, many of her flipnotes consisted of animated pictures of herself with various hairstyles and accessories. She had also begun to explore more music, and thus mostly abandoned the MCR community. It had seemed she had undergone an experimentation with the scene phase. This earned her much attention, but yet again she decided to quit her account come late in 2012. She had made more friends, but as soon as she abandoned her second account, many ties were broken. This ended up being the same year her dearest friend Ashley was forced to leave Hatena. Geetard had risen to high popularity under the aliases Unwind and Chris, and they gradually stopped speaking. It is noted that she regrets this part of her life a lot. Francisse (2012-May 2013) After quitting and rejoining Hatena yet again, Kat returned with a new account and a new name. She would be known as Francisse for a very short while until Hatena ended. She had gotten back into the anime side of Hatena. She dubbed herself "Francisse", a feminization of the character France (Francis Bonnefoy) from ''Axis Powers: Hetalia. She began to make many Hetalia-related flipnotes. She enjoyed roleplaying and making animations, as well as a couple of tutorials over various topics, such as cosplay. She claimed to despise Homestuck. Francisse made even more connections during this era. Her idols included Kuju and Voltage, whom she roleplayed with from time to time. Around this time she also met NeKàge, who she still speaks to today. Her last Flipnote on Hatena was posted on May 30th, 2013, the day before the site shutdown. She expressed great dismay for having to leave a place that provided her with so many memories. She was fifteen and a half years old at the time. She is now seventeen years old. Her Flipnotes can be found under the same name on Sudomemo, the remains of Hatena resurrected by Austin Burk (Sudofox). However, on 15 April 2015, she announced that she was leaving Sudomemo after over a year. She gave a "thanks for everything" but no reasons as to why she left. Series and other popular Flipnotes *Storybook Fantasy: Begun in 2010, this series had about four or five episodes before it was abuptly cancelled due to lack of motivation. It followed a young cat-girl named Sylistria who was being stalked by dark forces. The series ended in the middle of a battle between a demon named Kujo and a vampire named Kyukai. *The Tales of the Fabulous Killjoys: Also debuting in 2010, this may have been the reason for Storybook Fantasy's cancellation. It had three episodes and an April Fool's episode in 2011. The main characters are based off of My Chemical Romance's concept album Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys ''and includes characters from the concept, alongside numerous OCs. The cast of the series involved the help of many creators who auditioned to take part in it. The series was never finished. *Many MVs got popular reception, such as Skylines and Turnstiles (2010; My Chemical Romance), Give Me A Sign (2010, Breaking Benjamin MV request for Geetard), Mama (2010; My Chemical Romance request MV for Ashley), Destroya (2011; My Chemical Romance MV involving other OCs), Crime and Punishment (2011; Hatsune Miku), Monster (2012; Skillet MV featuring Crona Gorgon from ''Soul Eater), SLK (2013; Axis Powers: Hetalia), Seventeen Forever (2013; Axis Powers: Hetalia), Hot Like Wow (Sudomemo 2014; Attack on Titan), Echo (Sudomemo 2014; Attack on Titan), SLK AmeCan (Sudo2014; Axis Powers: Hetalia), Pompeii (Sudo2014; Axis Powers: Hetalia), and Rolling Girl (Sudo2014; DRAMAtical Murder MV) Trivia *Kat's siblings and a friend from school each used Hatena at one point, but for a very short lived amount of time. *Kat has mentioned many times that she lives in Kansas. *Some of her favorite creators over the years included Fred, Gizmo, islangirl, coffeecake, ChibiVamp, Zlargy, Kuju, Voltage, Iyo, Nekage, UNDead, AscheForze, Broh@mz, and many more. *She attended a My Chemical Romance concert at the end of 2010, and another in September 2011, just a week before she abandoned her first Hatena account. *She can currently be found on Sudomemo, lurking on the anime channel as Françisse. However, she may be on hiatus. *Her interests now include Attack on Titan, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, DRAMAtical Murder, Tom Cruise movies, UTAU, ''Axis Powers: Hetalia, ''the Assassin's Creed franchise, and ironically Homestuck. She is no longer part of the My Chemical Romance fandom.